Golf is an extremely popular game, both as a form of recreation and as a competitive sport.
As a recreation, it plays an important part in providing players with physical exercise, e.g. walking, bending, keeping the body supple and, of course, exercising the heart, lungs, etc., as well as giving them fresh air in an outdoor environment. Thus for many, golf is an essential part in keeping themselves physically fit and healthy. In addition to being a pure recreation, many golfers naturally wish to improve their technique and their handicaps, so that they can take part in competitions at their local club, with other nearby clubs or, perhaps, even play professionally.
Golf, perhaps more than any other sport, is one where technique is all-important and where a slight improvement can bring disproportionate rewards. Learning the correct technique is difficult and thus there is a need for equipment, and methods of using it, which golfers can use to help them improve.
Golf consists of three stages, i.e. driving, playing on and off the fairway, e.g. with woods, irons, wedges, etc., and putting. Technique is important at each of these stages but possibly most critical at the putting stage on the green where all those playing congregate for the climax of the hole. It is here, under the critical gaze of one's opponents, that nerves can affect a golfer's play and where adherence to correct technique can be most critical.
Most golf coaches advocate a ‘pendulum stroke’ for putting, in which the putter is swung by rotating the upper body and shoulders, with the wrists and arms remaining passive. Training devices for putting, based on this method, include U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,392, where a member attached to the putter extends under the armpit, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,401, which teaches a frame under both armpits. In both these cases, the training device acts to restrict the movement of the golfer to that required, i.e. they act as a form of straightjacket physically restraining movement. In contrast, a much more preferable form of training teaches the golfer to control muscle movements voluntarily. Thus, neither of these training devices adequately helps the golfer to gain the necessary degree of voluntary muscle control to putt correctly.
A training device for the golf swing is U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,054, which teaches a rod, attached to the golf club, that contacts the forearm in an incorrect swing but does not touch it if the swing is correct. The proper technique for the golf swing is quite different to that for putting and so this method would not be suitable for putting practice. Furthermore, there are types of incorrect swing in which the rod will move away from the arm, and these will not be indicated by this particular device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,446 teaches a putting aid with an extension of the putter shaft, which contacts the stomach area of the golfer's body. This is not the best part of the body to monitor for incorrect movements during a practice swing.
The best parts of the body to monitor are the arms and shoulders, as these are the key members connecting the torso to the putter. Monitoring the movement of the arms and shoulders relative to that of the putter and controlling these movements voluntarily is the best way to perfect a putting stroke. None of the prior art achieves this.